Threesome, eh?
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Canada was only going to have lunch with Austria. Nothing more... then Prussia came... Bondage, lemony goodness, and good ol' fashion Prussian awesome. R&R and love the threesome! Even if I can't write it well!


"Canada!" Prussia ran down the hallway outside the conference room and caught up with the nation.

Matthew turned and shuffled the papers in his hands," m-m-maple. Hi Gilbert, what's the matter?"

"Nothing much, just comin' to awesomely hang out with my awesome buddy." He looked at the conference room door and narrowed his eyes, "the meeting over?"

"Yeah…"

"Gute. I awesomely need your help for something."

"What?"

"Getting someone to admit how much they admire my awesome." He slung an arm over the Canadian's shoulders as Austria came out of the meeting room and Canada dropped his papers on the floor. The papers seemed to fly in all directions and Canada sighed in defeat. Only when Gilbert came did things like this happen. Austria frowned and helped Matthew to pick up the papers.

"What're ya doing Specs? I'll help him!"

"Gilbert, we already have the papers mostly picked up." He settled the papers into a stack and handed them to Matthew. "There, you should try a bag for these papers, Canada."

"T-t-thanks. I think I'll do that."

Austria gave him a rare smile before turning his attention to Gilbert, "at least help him carry that down to his car if you're going to be coming to these meetings."

"I'll do whatever I want ya priss."

He ignored the comment and started to leave, heading down the stairs. Gilbert snorted in the aristocrat's direction, "Verdammt." He headed in the direction of his brother as if completely forgetting about his earlier plan… or having it foiled…

Matthew handed the papers to Alfred, who was the actual owner of said documents, and hurried to catch up with the Austrian. "Roderich?"

Roderich turned and frowned as Matthew ran forward, "ja?"

"Um…thanks for the h-h-help I guess…" He shuffled his feet and Roderich nodded, still frowning a bit.

"Of course, Gilbert tends to act like a child at times." He opened the door to his car and stopped, "would you like to come over for some lunch?"

"Eh? …uh sure!" He got into the passenger side of the car and Roderich got in, driving them to his house. Neither one of them said anything as the scenery past by. It seemed like ages as Canada tried to think of something to say. Roderich pulled into the driveway and Matthew shifted in his seat. There was such an awkward silence between them. It had made the whole ride so uncomfortable…

"Well, then." He got out and Canada followed him up the house. He opened the door and motioned him inside; leading him to the kitchen where he started to boil water up and sat down at the table where Matthew had sat. "So if you don't mind me asking, what were those papers all about?"

They were actually for Alfred, he can't write really good notes about the meetings so I usually write mine down twice. His leaders are grateful for it too. He tends to write illegibly."

Roderich nodded and cut them both a slice of cake, "that makes sense. He never seemed like the most responsible country. Then again, Prussia always seemed to be able to run things well when he was a country." Canada frowned a bit at the sound of almost admiration in the Austrian's voice.

"D-d-don't you hate him though? You're a-always getting into fights with him…"

"Nein, I don't hate him… I just find him to act inappropriately." He looked grateful when the kettle started to squeal and he took it off the stove and poured the water into two cups, putting in the herbs and stirring them before setting them down on the table.

Matthew stirred his for a minute and continued to frown, "so you don't hate him, but you don't like him?"

Roderich ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I like him enough, I suppose. He can act mature when France isn't around and he's not going on about how awesome he is. He can be…" Austria stopped himself and started to take a sudden interest in his tea.

"He can be?"

Roderich looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "are you thinking of dating him or something?"

"N-n-no. Of course not, I was just curious. You and him are always fighting and he's always coming over here. He always talks about you too."

"No doubt calling me a prissy aristocrat or some such nonsense," Canada took another drink of his tea and shook his head.

"You would be surprised what I hear."

"…hm," Roderich ate some of his cake and looked like he was thinking hard.

"Yeah," Canada saw a flash of blond hair at the kitchen window and felt like throwing a little entertainment into the tea time. "He admires you, you know? He'll come over and comment on how awesome you run things. He also is a fan of your music apparently."

Roderich gaped at him, "what?"

"Yep, that's what he says."

Roderich stared at him in shock and was holding his cup halfway to his face. He stared at him for several minutes. "…he says that…"

"Yeah!" Canada leaned towards him and laughed. "Gilbert always goes on about you and he pulls out his classical cds when he doesn't think I'm looking. It's funny actually."

Roderich flushed a bit and looked away. Matthew couldn't help to smile from behind his mug as he watched the older nation think of what that meant. Oh yes, he would have to come over here more often if it meant this kind of fun. No wonder Papa was always going over to England's house…

Woah…

Canada frowned, where had that come from. He didn't like Roderich that way… Did he? Matthew looked Roderich over while the musician was lost in thought. He was attractive…

He was smart…

Huh… Matthew shrugged it off. So he was a bit bisexual. Never hurt anyone to be a little gay.

Both nations jumped as they heard the door slam open and Gilbert walk in. "HEY!"

Roderich glared at him and sat silently with his tea.

"What is this? A date?"

Roderich sighed, "oh yeah, Gilbert. I decided to date Matthew." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Matthew rubbed his forehead. This was a disaster waiting to happen. He looked at the stunned Prussian and stared. There was no way he missed the sarcasm…

"THAT'S AWESOME! I DECLARE THIS A THREESOME~!"

Roderich choked on his tea as Matthew jumped again. "eh? What?"

"GILBERT YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS?"

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE SINGLE MOST AWESOME THING TO EVER HAPPEN!" Gilbert turned and ran out of the house in excitement and Roderich stared after him in stunned silence.

"Did I sound serious," Roderich asked.

"No… You didn't…."

"…that moron… He'll no doubt be hyped up about it all afternoon."

Matthew nodded for a minute then looked at the sheet music laying on the counter. "Do you read this in the kitchen too?"

"Sometimes. Just when I am really busy and can't be playing."

Matthew nodded and turned away for a minute to try to read it. "So how do you…" Matthew stopped as he saw Roderich being silently tied up by Gilbert and some intense yaoi going on. Gilbert laughed, "Canada! Let's have some fun!"

"Gilbert! Let him go!"

"Come on! Think of the threesome!"

"Gilbert we aren't actually dating!"

"Perfect! Then we can all start now!"

Matthew turned to leave before finding himself tackled too. He blacked out as Gilbert picked him and the already out cold Austrian up.

"Canada?"

"Eh?"

"Gute, you're awake. Help me with these handcuffs. We got chained up together by that idiot." Matthew looked at his arm handcuffed to the half dressed Austrian and woke up immediately. They had somehow gotten to his own house from Roderich's…

"What in the world?"

"Matthew… I think we have more important issues at hand than the fact that we are stuck together."

"Huh? Like what?"

Roderich held up a note to Canada and Matthew quickly read it, turning a bit pale at what it said.

**Dear Roddy and Canada,**

** I have locked you together and have the only key. I have also decided to blow up Austria's house and leave the land to West since we can all live at Canada's. He has more land (wink wink). I will unlock you guys when I finish so sit back and don't worry about Roddy's things. I'm bringing them and my stuff with me. **

** The most awesome person to ever exist,**

** Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt**

"More land eh?" Canada laughed a bit and saw Roderich turn a bit pink.

"Can we focus on the fact that the two of us are cuffed together like a couple of convicts while some moron is fondling my things and blowing up my house!"

Matthew nodded, but couldn't help but smile at the more land comment.

Roderich sighed, "laugh now, Matthew. Otherwise we'll be dealing with this all day."

Matthew laughed a little and nodded, "it's just that you seem like such a stuff shirt… and then you see Gilbert do this and you get so hyped up… And you get all upset because he makes a silly comment like 'more land.'"

Roderich frowned at him, "hm?"

"YOU LOVE HIM!"

Roderich gaped, "I most certainly do not!"

"YOU ADORE HIM THEN!"

Roderich glared, "nein! He is a moron!"

"_Your moron_. Hey Roderich?"

Roderich sighed, "what?"

"How do you say 'I love Prussia' in German?"

"Ich leibe Preuss~ MATTHEW NEIN! I DO NOT!"

"Aww… Austria and Prussia sitting in a tree…"

Roderich stood up abruptly and Canada fell over. "Maple."

"I do not love that… moronic…. Thick-headed… deviant." He pulled Canada up and glared. "We are going to find Gilbert, get ourselves separated, and then I am going to go home and forget I ever had the displeasure of having to put up with Gilbert's little game."

Matthew nodded. Maybe he shouldn't have picked on the Austrian that much…

Nah, it had been worth it. Besides, judging by Roderich's face as he stood pondering, it was true. He did have feelings for the Prussian. He might not like that though, Matthew thought, kind of like Gilbert. They really don't like to show that they have feelings for the other.

"Alright, so we'll go to my house, take the Prussian on together, get the key, free ourselves, and I will make sure to inform his brother on his actions." Roderich seemed a bit smug at his idea.

Matthew snorted, "are you going to write him an angry letter while you're at it? Maybe throw in some strong words."

Roderich threw him a look, "and just what about this situation is funny now."

"Nothing, just the fact that you think that Germany can completely control his brother. I can guarantee that this kind of stuff will probably happen again, even if we somehow manage to take Gilbert down and get the key."

"So what do you propose we do about this current situation."

Matthew flushed a bit red and looked at the floor a bit, "you _really _want my opinion?"

"I would not have asked if I didn't."

"I propose we have sex."

Roderich stared at him in shock. "you… propose what?"

"Think about it. If Gilbert comes in and we're in the middle of… yeah, Gilbert will want to join in. We simply deny him the chance saying that we are mad at him. He gives us the key and you can run off while I beat him down with a hockey stick."

Roderich went silent for several minutes. He was going to go against the idea. It had been a bit of a reach, Matthew thought. Besides, they hardly knew each other and from what he had heard from Papa France, Roderich was as straight as a person came. "…Alright Matthew, your idea is probably best. Where are we doing this and where do you keep your lube."

"Eh? My what?"

Roderich looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, "your lube. Tell me you have some. There really isn't too much time to look for something to substitute with."

Matthew was still too surprised. He wanted to… No, it was just for the plan. Otherwise he wouldn't want to anything so… "My lube is in the hallway bathroom. We can do it in the living room since it's right near the door."

Roderich nodded and they walked over to the bathroom. Matthew silently thanked France as he grabbed the large bottle from its hiding place and Roderich lead him to the living room. Matthew stood in front of the couch nervously. He had actually never done anything like this before.

What did he do? Roderich wouldn't know either though, would he? Crap, there were too many holes in the situation. Matthew looked over at the older nation to point out the flaws when he found himself pushed over onto the couch. Roderich was unbuttoning his pants and tossing them aside as Canada stared.

Austria was gay?

But… He had married Hungary!

Oh...

He was bisexual. No wonder he liked Prussia… Canada's thoughts were interrupted as Roderich straddled him and grinned a bit. "You know we can't do any of this if you're still wearing pants too?"

"M-maple…"

Roderich laughed a bit as he unbuttoned Matthew's pants and threw them over where his pants were. Matthew grinned, this was going to be amazing. He would have to make sure to have Gilbert do this more often.

Matthew arched up and pushed at Roderich, kissing him deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance as their erections grew. Soon Roderich was leaning back, letting Matthew take control of their play.

Canada gasped in surprise when he felt something lathering up his erection. He looked down to find Roderich wearing an absolutely sultry look as he lubed up Canada's erection. He pulled Canada down by his sweater and all but purred into his ear, "we can fuck you next time. You're new though so I'll let you have top."

Canada bit his lip at Roderich's words and pulled Roderich's hand away so he could thrust into him. Roderich arched back and moaned, leaving no doubt that he was enjoying the whole thing. Matthew started to move slowly and found Roderich glaring at him. "Faster Matty."

"Eh, but I just got in you."

"Faster."

Matthew picked up the pace a bit and found Roderich arching up to meet him. His face was turning a bit pink and Matthew felt himself getting to a breaking point. He wasn't going to last much longer. Sure enough, Canada felt himself come inside Roderich. He latched onto the brunette and sighed in content, even as he felt himself come out of the musician.

"That… was amazing…"

Roderich sighed and started to speak when they both saw Gilbert come up from the other side of the couch. "Awesome!"

"Gilbert! Give us the key!"

Gilbert was already fumbling with the cuffs and Canada found himself laying contently on the other side of Roderich. Gilbert was leaning over him smirking, "aww… Poor Roddy has a little bit of a problem there?"

"Nothing I can't handle myself you moron."

Gilbert laughed and dropped his pants, "don't worry Roddy. Between Matty and I, we can awesomely take care of that."

Roderich started to comment when Gilbert just thrust straight into him. Matthew would have said something, but instead fell to sleep. He would stop Gilbert later…

Gilbert leaned over Roderich and pounded furiously, making the nation writhe beneath him. "Admit it Roddy."

"I have nothing to admit."

"You love me, ya priss."

"I love when you leave."

Gilbert continued to hit Roderich's prostate and Roderich all but moaned in ecstasy. "Admit you love the five meters of awesome."

"I… love…"

"Admit you love my awesome Roderich. You're absolutely gay for me… and Canada." That one had taken him by surprise. He had heard the sarcasm in Roderich's voice earlier, but when they had done it on the couch while he had been drinking some wine in the kitchen (aka when he was suppose to be blowing Austria's house up), he had been quite happy.

"I like Matthew just fine…"

Gilbert snorted and pounded another time into Roderich's prostate; causing the aristocrat to come onto both their chests. "Aww… looks like someone is in denial."

"…Gilbert…"

Gilbert leaned in to breathe hotly into the nation's ear, "Ich leibe dich Roderich…"

Roderich turned bright red and held onto him as he felt the Prussian come inside of him. He kissed him deeply and Gilbert kept him in their tight embrace when Roderich was starting to let go. Roderich was always so sleepy after he came. His eyes started to shutter shut when Gilbert finally heard it, "ich leibe dich auch, Gilbert. Even if you're an annoying moron…"

Gilbert looked down at his two 'boyfriends' and tossed them both over his shoulder, carrying them upstairs and on either side of him in bed. He totally made this awesome threesome.

Roderich woke up and felt something warm against his side. He snuggled into it for a minute before realizing something. He was completely undressed. Frowning, Roderich opened his eyes. That was so strange, he usually took off his pants and the like, but not his shirt…

He jumped out of Canada's bed as he saw Gilbert. He hadn't said anything had he? The aristocrat thought about it for a second before relaxing. No, he had just fallen asleep again. He hadn't admitted that he loved the moron, yet.

Roderich started to head downstairs to get dressed and leave when he heard Canada talking in his sleep. "Roderich… I love you…"

Roderich turned and saw the sleeping nation on the other side of Gilbert. Well, Roderich thought as he walked over to Canada's side of the bed and crawled back under the sheets, he could stay a little longer.

Gilbert woke up and found the two nations all but snuggled against each other as content as could be. He snickered as he watched them both holding his arm like it was as awesome as it was and he lay back down.

Most. Awesome. Threesome. Ever.


End file.
